


shadows fill my mind up

by hidesbehindacurtain



Series: sekai kinkmas 2K16 [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Sehun, Collars, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Spanking, Top Jongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:38:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9128044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidesbehindacurtain/pseuds/hidesbehindacurtain
Summary: day six: sehun likes to be told what to do





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is actually saf's (hidesbehindacurtain) fic but she couldn't post it so i'm posting it on her behalf :)

The front door slammed shut and Sehun jumped from his position on the floor. He could hear the over excited ‘yeps’ of the dogs and the sound of keys hitting the kitchen table. The door opened and shut again and he was left with utter silence.

He’d gotten a text four hours ago, ‘Peanut I’m assuming that you’re home. I want you to get anything you want ready for me. The rules are the same as always. I’ll be there soon. x J.’ In the process of reading the message his phone had fallen to the floor and would’ve broken if they hadn’t had gotten the carpet that he had begged for.

The schedule the past few weeks- no months had prohibited them from properly doing that. There was always this low strumming underneath his skin whenever he thought about what they discovered was mutually beneficial to them both.

Sitting there in all of his naked just brought a moment of reflection. Even if he wasn’t being regularly disciplined he still thought that he had been good. But like always Kai’s definition of good and his differed.

As soon as he had stepped foot in their shared dorm and searched for their ‘fun box’. It was where they had last left it in the back of Kai’s cupboard. He wasn’t allowed to touch the box without permission.

“Get anything you want.” Was that a test? To see if Sehun would be honest about the kind of behaviour he had exhibited lately? The text ended in ‘xJ’ Jongin would want him to choose according to what he missed the most.

“What did he miss the most?” He could feel his blood pumping at any moment he could come home and if he wasn’t ready then he would get nothing. So he quickly got to work undressing and setting out what he wanted to use that night.

~  
Jongin took his time entering the dorm and happily greeted the excited puppies waiting for him and graciously accepted their kisses. Him returning from dance practice had woken them up from their nap he could tell.

He threw the keys on the table and gathered up their leashes and attached them to their collars. They had a young neighbour who was too sick to go school and the dogs always managed to cheer her up. She would be delighted at the thought of a sleepover and wouldn't question why it was so sudden. It was a good deed and that meant that the could go the whole night without having worry about being interrupted.

As usual, the girl’s mother was very welcoming and before he knew it the dogs were whisked away to her daughter’s bedroom and he was sitting down enjoying some tea and good conversation.

“Oh my, Jongin my dear I’m afraid I’ve kept you here for over an hour just chatting your ear away.”

Jongin just smiled at her,”No problem, I’ve always wondered about the properties of baking powder.”

She rolled her eyes at him,”Go home. You have that lovely boy waiting for you.”

Waiting is right. Sehun had to have been going out of his mind. “Good. He behaves better when he’s strung out.”

~

“Are you going to be good for me tonight?” Jongin addressed the boy kneeling before him. And he wasn’t surprised to see Sehun squirming on his knees he’d probably gotten anxious waiting for him all that time in the position he was in. The other boy still hadn’t raised his head to glance at him since he’d entered the room or had he responded to him verbally, “Good, I haven’t told him that he could look at or speak to me yet.”

He clicked his teeth,“Inspection, get up.” He ignored Sehun’s shaky legs as he followed the command and he walked around him in a circle looked his boyfriend up and down,“Your hair is already pinned up and you’re being quiet for once. I can see that we’re off to a good start.” He walked over to their bedside drawer and took out a packet of wipes and handed one to Sehun.

“Wipe your face with this.” He let out a sound of satisfaction when he received the white wipe and it was the same colour,“Good you know I like you bare faced.”

“Bend over I told you no fingering without me did you listen?” Sehun nodded it had been rough because it had been months but he had listened,“Well I’ll have to see for myself now won’t I?” His hand was resting on the small of Sehun's back as he guided him to lean over, he took a cursory look and then repositioned him so that he was on his knees again.

Jongin knelt down and pecked him while playing with his bottom lip with his tongue“ Good job. You passed. Now let's see what you want me to do to you today?” He walked over and hummed as he took in what Sehun had laid out for him to do to him.

“Your collar? Nice. Obviously, the gloves are here. The watch and earrings are a surprise but they're not unwelcome.”

Sehun’s worry levels rose as Jongin examined everything he had set out the anticipation of waiting for his reaction to the last item was killing him.

“The paddle?” His tone was neutral as he picked up the wooden instrument and Sehun could feel himself sweating out everything he had chosen that was what he wanted the most, “Have you not been good enough that you want to be spanked or were you good enough to ask to be spanked?”

“That’s the question ain't it?” And he left it hanging in the air as he looked at the the last item on the bed.

“I definitely agree with the gag. You unintentionally make too much noise and I don’t want to have to punish you. You’ve been so good lately. But I love hearing your voice and the noises you make hunnie, so I won’t use it unless it's definitely needed.” He cupped Sehun’s face and watched fondly as the other boy nuzzled his face into his palm.

“I see you got your favourite collar out. Good choice.” Sehun hadn’t even realized how wired he’d been about the choices he’d made until he relaxed when he had Kai’s support. They’d been doing this for so long now that Sehun had a collection of collars because of Jongin’s impromptu shopping sprees. But the collar he had set out tonight was the very first one a very nervous Jongin had gotten him to show that he would stay by Sehun’s side.

~

“You know you can talk to me about anything right? It's not as weird as you think it is. And there’s also the incident from last week that we need to talk about.”

“Ugh.” Sehun groaned and rolled over so he could bury his face in Jongin’s chest so he wouldn’t see his flushed face. “Can not? It’s not that big of a deal.” He was lying but he was also embarrassed.

“You don’t want us to talk about I accidently spanked you and you came on the spot? ” He grimaced at the sharp bite to his pectoral but he figured a little pain was worth it, they had to discuss this. “Or about how you never say no to me when we’re in the bedroom lately. Even when I ask you to do things you wouldn’t have before?” He’d made a joke about Sehun fisting himself in an off handish way and the next time they’d been separate cause of work he’d received a message with a very graphic picture attachment. That hadn’t been the first time something like that had happened either.  
He hadn’t just brought it up to talk about it, though, he had something to give Sehun, he gulped thinking of all the implications of what he was planning to do. There were so many ways it could go wrong. Sehun could get the wrong idea and then dump him.

“Why is your heart beating so fast?” Sehun asked suspiciously if there was anyone who should be feeling anxious right now it should be him!

“I got you something?”

“..why did you phrase it like that? Is that a question or a statement?”

He sighed,”A statement.” He was biting his lip and Sehun was alarmed by how nervous he looked.

“Well?”

“Well, what?”

“Are you going to show me what you got me or…?”

“Oh yeah! Sorry. H-here you go.” He mentally slapped himself for stuttering a bit as he handed Sehun the innocent looking box.

Sehun gave him a curious look as he removed the lid and then rummaged through the wrapping paper. His breath stilled and caught in his throat as he lifted the navy blue dainty collar up into the air making Jongin the one to flush now.

“Jongin-, I-”Sehun sounded choked up and Jongin started to panic.

“I’m so sorry! Please don’t take this the wrong way I can send it back, I can get a-!”

“I love it.” Sehun used the back of his hand to wipe away the water that was gathering in his eyes and he gave Jongin a beautiful, genuine smile, “I really love it.”

“Put it on?”

~

“Come on love lets get you dressed.” His blood boiled when he heard the soft little whimper Sehun let out when he clasped the collar around his neck.

“You picked out the gloves but I think that I deserve to treat myself to fully feeling your body tonight.” So he cast said item away, he then glanced at the small stud earrings that had become a favourite of both of them.

“I love you in these earrings. Did you pick them out for me or for you?”

Sehun shot him a look of panic and Kai smiled warmly at him and ruffled his hair,”You can speak now love.”

He flushed and his voice was a little hoarse from disuse for a few hours, “Both?”

“Both?”

“I like how they feel and I like how you look at me when I wear them.”

Kai looked pleased with his answer and handed him the earrings. Sehun found himself breathing a sigh of relief it still shocked him how much Kai’s approval had come to mean to him, “You can put those on yourself. What about the watch?”

Sehun blushed and mumbled an answer. Kai immediately frowned and he titled his chin up,”Everything you say is worth hearing love. Now speak up.”

”I like how you look in it and how it feels against my skin.” He said shyly.

“Ah I see, would you like to put it on me?” Sehun nodded eagerly and while he did that Kai came up with a game plan for the night.

“The thing is you genuinely liked being spanked. So me spanking you is the same thing as me rewarding you. But the question is do you deserve to be spanked? Has your behaviour lately been up to par with what I expect from you?”  
Sehun had already finished putting the watch on and was kneeling on the floor again in all his naked glory. You could feel the anxiety coming off of him in waves as he waited for Kai’s verdict of how things would go down in a few seconds.

Kai lowered himself so that he was at eye level with Sehun the intensity of his gaze almost made Sehun shy away but doing that more than ensured that he would be punished tonight. His struggle hadn’t gone unnoticed.Kai’s smile was so bright it reminded him of Jongin, “You’re getting better at listening to me.” Sehun blushed hearing the pride in his voice. Kai leaned forward and brushed his nose against Sehun,”Bend over baby. You’ve made me very proud lately.”

Sehun scrambled to position himself on all fours in the middle of the bed and when his glorious behind was displayed Kai picked up the paddle,”If I ask you how many times you want to get spanked tonight you’ll just say something like ‘how many times do you think I deserve’ right?”

He nodded and Kai placed his hand on his chin. “It’s been so long since we’ve done this. I had to build you up to fifty…so how about this. Tonight I’ll start off with twenty and if you look like you can handle that I’ll increase the number. That sounds alright?” It really was a rhetorical question Sehun had no say in what Kai decided, they both knew that and Kai took the affirmative nod as a yes and got busy.

“You know the drill. Count backwards for the first twenty and then the opposite for the next set. If you fuck up the number order I deduct one. Ready sweetheart?”

*Swat*

The first one always came as a surprise even though he knew it was coming,“T-twenty!” The feeling of the wooden paddle hitting his rump so abruptly startled him and his whole body jolted forward and he could feel his cock and nipples hardening. But he knew better than to try and touch them. Even if he was sneaking Kai’s watchful eyes would catch him and then he would end sleeping in both a cock ring and a butt plug as punishment.

*Swat*

“N-nineteen!” This time the paddle came down harder on the other butt cheek. He was starting to whimper and he felt a hand caressing him,”Hey you’re okay right? This isn’t too much to soon? I don’t want to overwhelm you.”

“I-I’m fine. It’s just been a while that’s all-ah!” His admittance was all Kai need to hear to continue, “E-eighteen!”

He hadn’t even realised how much he had missed this until that moment. Having all of Kai’s attention him was electrifying. But the thing that was driving him the most crazy was the in-between bouts of affection that Kai would show him that would calm him down only for his senses to be on high alert because he would get a well aimed hit on his rump.

“E-eleven!” The feeling was unexplainable, the relief he had felt when Jongin had just accepted him the way he had. He had burst into tears the second the collar he was wearing now had been placed and secured on his neck back then and Jongin had just wrapped him in his arms and let him cry into his chest as he whispered sweet nothings in his ear trying to soothe him. Their schedule lately had been very hectic and they hadn't had a chance to do anything and

“F-fi-four!” He’d been so preoccupied with his thoughts that he’d miscounted and he winced at the sharp pinch to his thigh. Kai didn’t say anything and he just continued but Sehun knew he would bring it up later. Whether later would mean tonight or the next time they did this Sehun wouldn’t know. That was another thing Kai liked keeping him in suspense and always wary of his every move.

The only sounds in the room you could hear were Sehun’s gasps, counting and the paddle coming down on his now red ass. Kai was completely silent.

“O-oh o-one!” A finger was pinching his rim and it was taking of of his will power to not back himself onto the fingers, “O-one!”

Even when the first set of hits concluded Sehun didn’t need to be told to start the second set He’d learned his lesson from before, Kai had a lot of silent rules that he expected Sehun to pick up on.

“T-two!” The thing was that this never got boring because Kai always changed the angles of his hits. It was amazing what a little flick of the wrist could do to change the ferocity of the wooden stick. And it was always maddening thinking about what his other hand was doing. Was he touching himself? Was he thinking of how he was going to touch Sehun? Was he recording? He’d come home one day and saw Jongin calmly jerking off on the couch watch a video getting whipped with a flogger. And now that he thought about it he this whole time he was the only one that was naked but Kai was still fully clothed.

“S-six!” The continued assault on his now smarting and sore behind was causing tears to form in his eyes. And what had actually made him cry was Kai’s index finger breeching his rim on the tenth hit. A second finger was added following the first and they were thrusting in and out of him. He moaned so loud he was sure that the neighbours had heard him.

“If you want me to continue you’re going without the gag you’re going to have to keep quiet.” He said with a well timed thrust that hit that bundle of nerves and Sehun had to dig his teeth into his bottom lip to stop himself from screaming. Kai had to be smirking even though he couldn’t see Sehun’s face he could definitely see the tension in his shoulders and he had to be loving it.

“F-five!” Kai’s fingers were scissoring him and he was still clamping down on his lip

“F-four!”

“T-three!”

“Two!”

“One!”

As he was screaming one Kai reached forward and stationed his fingers on Sehun’s collar and pulled him back harshly so they were back to chest. He could feel Kai’s hardness and he purred in happiness when he realized the contact was skin on skin. Somewhere in between all that Jongin had stripped down. He chanced a little wiggle of his bum and smirked at the sharp inhale of breath he heard from Kai.

Finally a hand had found itself on his aching and neglected cock. But the angle that Kai had them at had the watch rubbing against his stomach as he was being touched. The contrast cold metal of the watch mixed with his hot and flushed skin was making him whimper.

Kai was alternating between mouthing at his collar and blowing on his earrings. While he was playing with his ears he was also peering pure filth into Sehun’s ear.

His arms felt useless but he knew that he was supposed to move them without being prompted to, but he had more important things to focus on like the hands that were separating his ass cheeks.

“You can scream all you what now baby.” He before he even gotten the tip inside Sehun had already released his bottom lip and was openly panting and groaning. And it only got worse as he eased his way into Sehun inch by inch and he only started moving when he saw Sehun’s shoulders relax. His hand was still on Sehun’s cock as well so the other boy senses were going haywire. Another thing that had surprised him was the cold feel of lubed condom, “When had he put that on?”

The pace was quick and brutal and both of their bodies as well as the bed shook from Kai’s thrusts. Telling him to scream was Kai’s way of telling him to let loose so he reached up and put his hands in Kai’s sweat soaked hair and pulled.

Kai greedily took in how Sehun looked at this moment; face flushed, lips a mess, hair sticking to his forehead, how franticly he was breathing, the way he arched his back and more importantly the trust and adoration that was in his eyes every time he looked at Kai.

They caught each other’s eyes and they both leaned in at the same time. It couldn’t be counted as a kiss given how heavily they were both panting but just having their mouths touch was enough for them. They continued like that for a while Kai’s thrusts sending them both off the edge. It was only when he saw the start of a cloudy look in Sehun’s eyes that things changed.

He could feel tell tale signs of two things. How close to Sehun’s release he was and also that he was in subspace. The tightness around him was suffocating and Sehun only clamped own on him like that when he was close to cumming. The tight grip hand harsh pulling of his hair had turned into soft petting and the loud moans were now soft whimpers. He tugged on Sehun’s ear with his teeth making the other boy whine,”You can cum now baby.”

Sehun wailed as he complied and he got so lost in his head that he hardly noticed Kai’s release. This was one one the making reasons why he loved when he and Kai did this, the head space he went into was soft, loving and warm. It made feel like if he was floating in the air and completely protected from anything bad. In other words it was downright addictive which was another reason why they didn’t do it as often as Sehun would like. Kai pulled out, tugged the condom off tied it and then threw it into the trash and he got up from the bed.

The second he felt a loss of body heat from beside him Sehun whined and Jongin chuckled, “Baby I'm just going to the night stand.” When he turned around he was met with a pouting Sehun,”Turn over love.”

Sehun hissed when he felt slightly damn hands on his skin, “It’s okay hunnie. I’ve got you”He applied the aloe Vera to the very sore and red bum right in front of him. “You were such a good boy for me today you know?” Kai closed the distance between them and pressed his lips against Sehun's in what would start as a chaste kiss. He broke the kiss to nibble at his bottom lip for a moment, then slid his tongue forward, sliding it over Sehun's lips, seeking entrance. The younger man hummed softly and let him in. His hands settled onto the other boys shoulders and pulled him closer. They were content to let this go for some time.

  
He smiled when he pulled back from the kiss and saw the skeptic look on Sehun’s face,”I’m not mad at you for forgetting to count Hun.” The last residue of any tension in his body left, “Were you really that worried?” They both understood that the question was rhetorical and that Jongin was teasing. He wiped the excess lotion into Sehun’s thighs and then started to massage his entire body. “I’m honestly so lucky to have you? You’re so beautiful and talented.” His heart felt like if it was going to burst as Sehun blushed preened under the praise. The after care was supposed to make an already comfortable and relaxed Sehun even more so and Jongin knew he had accomplished what he had set out to do as he took in how drowsy and cuddly Sehun was getting as he continued.

“You sure you’re okay? Outside of being a little sore you’re alright right?” He asked softly it was no use addressing Sehun in a loud tone when he was in this state he would just react negatively.

Sehun sleepily beamed at him,”I’m good.” Jongin ruffled his hair, the other boy hadn’t said anything but he still understood fully what he was trying to convey.

“I just want to make sure-”

“No talk.” Sehun placed a finger onto his lips, “Cuddle.” He wiggled his body until his back was touching Jongin’s chest and he could pick up on what his now non-speaking boyfriend wanted and wrapped an arm around him and pulled him even closer.


End file.
